The present invention relates to a method and device for controlling a hydraulic pump, more particularly, to a method and device for adjusting an output of the hydraulic pump.
In a conventional method for controlling a hydraulic pump, the output of the hydraulic pump is decreased from a rated output thereof when a temperature of an apparatus including the hydraulic pump driven by an internal combustion engine increases to more than a predetermined temperature.